How Mordor Tests the Cranial Nerves
by NursingStudent
Summary: While studying for nursing school, I realized I could remember the cranial nerves by remembering Frodo and Sam's journey to destroy the Ring of Power in Mordor. This should help biology, physiology, and psychology majors who are also trying to memorize the 12 cranial nerves. K-plus for nerdiness. Enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings nor did I discover the cranial nerves. Inspiration came from the "On Old Olympus Towering Tops…" mnemonic my teacher quoted, but since LotR is more interesting, I decided to invent my own mnemonic. Here it is._

* * *

 **LotR memory booster: On Old Orodruin (Mt. Doom) Towers Tremble As Frodo And Gollum Vy Savagely Here (for the ring of power above molten lava).**

 **1\. Olfactory. 2. Optic. 3. Oculomotor. 4. Trochlear. 5. Trigeminal. 6. Abducens. 7. Facial. 8. Acoustic. 9. Glossopharyngeal. 10. Vagus. 11. Spinal Accessory. 12. Hypoglossal.**

* * *

 **How** ** _MORDOR_** **tests ALL the cranial nerves.**

1\. Mordor tests the Olfactory Nerve. Because Sauron's orcs don't like sunlight, Sauron causes a thick smog to form in the sky. This makes the air of Mordor even more polluted than before.

2\. Optic Nerve. If you don't believe the stories about Sauron's eye watching everything all the time, you will when you get to Mordor! His eye may follow you wherever you go.

3\. Oculomotor Nerve. Unfortunately, Sauron's lidless eye never blinks and you cannot escape it. However, if you reach Mount Doom, you will blink at the firey chasm wherin the ring must be dropped.

4\. Mordor itself may not test your Trochlear Nerve, but if you possess the ring of power you should know that it will actually possess you. It may cause you to cross you eyes while staring down at your nose. This is generally bad for walking and doing anything at all.

5\. The Trigeminal Nerve is a pain to test in Mordor. Should you tempt fate by wearing the ring of power, be aware that it will likely be bitten off your finger. This is very painful reminder of the power of the Trigeminal Nerve to clench one's teeth. Even though Gollum only has six teeth, he is capable of treachery.

6\. The Abducens Nerve will be frequently tested in Mordor. Often travelers will glance from side to side over their shoulders to check for rogue bands of orcs.

7\. Test the Facial Nerve through symmetrical facial movements. The best way to do this is to smile, but as no one has smiled in Mordor for 2,000 years, you probably won't be able to either!

8\. It is natural to blink in response to a loud noise or orc cries. Let either of these test your Acoustic Nerve as you traverse the dusty terrain.

9\. The Glossopharyngeal Nerve is quite easy to test in Mordor as all non-imported food will make you gag. 'Nuff said?

10\. The Vagus Nerve is tested by clear speech, no dysphagia, and a midline uvula. Test this by eating lembas.

11\. The eleventh nerve is the Spinal Accessory Nerve. Invariably, when crossing Mordor, one of your companions will collapse with fatigue and you WILL need to carry him. Put him over your shoulders and rejoice that you've finally found a way to test your Eleventh Cranial Nerve. YAHHOOOO!

12\. The Hypoglossal Nerve is easy and hard to test in Mordor. It is easy because all you have to do is stick out your tongue at a passing orc. It is hard because he is likely to clobber you into jelly after this. Take our advice: some things are easier said than done.

* * *

 _(Okay, here is the nerdy explanation of how the nerves are tested. Olfactory is tested by smell. Optic through tracking objects with the eyes. Oculomotor by blinking in response to light. Trochlear by staring down at your nose. Trigeminal by clenching the jaw. Abducens by looking out of corners of eyes. Facial by symmetrical facial movements. Acoustic by tracking sounds or blinking in response to a loud noise. Glossopharyngeal by gag reflex. Vagus by no difficulties swallowing or speaking, and a midline uvula. Spinal Accessory by moving shoulders equally. Hypoglossal by being able to protrude the tongue without it moving to the side.)_

 _Thank You for reading._


End file.
